Winter Wonderland
by glamourocity
Summary: Derrick and Massie hate each other. They are forced to room together in Aspen. Soon, love spikes. But a certain someone is standing in the way... Massington, Dylosh, Clam CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. TRAILER!

**Winter Wonderland**

---

**Last Year, Massie Block was the new girl.**

"_Oh, so where do you go now, Massie?"_

"_Briarwood Academy."_

"_Do they hate you there just like they hated you at OCD?"_

**After last year's drama with wannabe Olivia Ryan, she's so ready to start fresh in 9th grade.**

"_Ehmagawd! She hit me! She's psycho!"_

"_I heard you hit Olivia Ryan and she had to get stitches."_

"_I swear! It was playful! She's making a huge deal out of this!"_

**But Derrick Harrington and his stupid friends are ruining everything.**

"_Massie, you are soooo hot!" Derrick yelled. Him and all his friends burst out laughing._

**They keep making fun of her and she is sick of it.**

"_Derrick! You SO like Massie." Cam snickered loudly._

"_Cam, I like _pretty _girls."_

**Then, Massie and Derrick are brought together when their parents force them in a room together on a trip to Aspen.**

"_Massie and Derrick are going to have to room together."_

"_They won't do anything. They hate each other!"_

**Derrick finally starts to see how beautiful Massie really is.**

"_She... she's really gorgeous."_

**And Massie finally starts to see how nice Derrick can really be.**

"Come on! Let's hit the slopes!"

**Featuring Massie Block**

"_God! Stop making fun of me!"_

**Derrick Harrington**

"_Why do you have to be friends with Massie's parents? The ugly loser. Why not Alicia Rivera's parents? She's hot!"_

**Josh Hotz**

"_I'm Josh," he blushed, "It's _really _nice to meet you."_

**Alicia Rivera**

"_Ehmagawd!" Alicia mimicked Massie and laughed._

**Cam Fisher**

"_Everyone hates her. Did you hear what she did to Olivia?"_

**Olivia Ryan**

"_You are such a psycho jerk! Everyone hates you!"_

**Kristen Gregory**

"_Ew, much?"_

**Dylan Marvil**

"_Don't worry, Mass. I gave them the evil eye for you."_

**Claire Lyons**

"Finally! Some real food!"

---

"_Love is a funny thing. You don't know then BAM! it hits you. So anyway, what diet should I go on?"-Dylan Marvil_

**Coming Soon.**


	2. Getting There

_Summary: Derrick hates Massie and calls her ugly and makes fun of her because she's really unpopular. Massie hates Derrick because he's mean to her for no reason. The Harringtons and Blocks are really good friends and are going to Aspen over winter break together. They put Derrick and Massie in the same suite because they know they would never do anything together because they hate each other. What will happen?_

_---_

_bring! bring! bring!_

"Ahh lunch! Finally!" Massie Block thought as she ran to go catch up with her friends Dylan and Claire. Claire came out of the Library right as Massie was done putting in her books. They quickly walked outside and into the cafeteria.

"Ew. Fish!" Massie pinched her nose.

"I've got money. Let's wait till Dylan gets back from PE and we will get Domino's from the Lounge."

"Let's go to the school store. We'll catch her coming back from there." Massie said.

"Okay." Claire said.

"Ehmagawd, the fish is so gross." Massie told Claire.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia Rivera mimicked Massie and laughed with her friend Kristen Gregory.

Massie gave them a dirty look just as Dylan showed up.

"Hey, wanna get some pizza? My treat." Massie offered.

"Sure. What's the lunch?" Dylan asked.

"Fish." Claire blurted.

"EW!"

"I know." Massie agreed.

As they were walking to the High School lounge, they saw Derrick Harrington and his stupid friends. They were all really hot and popular, but total jerks.

"Massie! You are soooo hot!" Derrick yelled as they walked past. Him and his stupid friends burst out laughing.

"Derrick! You SO like Massie!" Cam snickered.

"Cam, I like pretty girls."

The boys laughed.

Finally, the girls got to the lounge, where they sold Domino's.

"Finally! Some real food!" Claire said. The girls laughed.

"Don't worry, Mass", Dylan assured her when she saw Massie looked upset, "I gave them the evil eye for you."

"Thanks Dyl," Massie replied, "Thank god winter break is next week!"

"I know! I'm sooo excited." Claire grinned.

"So, do you guys think you can meet me in Aspen? I'm gonna be there for the next 3 weeks." (**A/N: Briarwood gets a month off for Winter Break**).

"I can't Massie. I don't have enough money. Sorry." Claire said.

"It's cool. How about you, Dyl?"

"Yes! I can come! But in two weeks."

"Okay cool." The girls finished up their pizza and walked to their next class.

---

"Mom! I'm home!" Massie called into her house. She set her bookbag on the counter and walked into her living room.

"Mo-!" Her mom was on the phone.

"Derrick and Massie will just have to share a room. I'm not worried about it, it's not like they are gonna do anything together. They've made it clear that they aren't interested in each other.....Mhm..... Okay we'll see you tomorrow. Ok... buh-bye."

"Mom!! Share a room with _Derrick!?_ Are you kidding me!?"

"Sweetie, the Ritz-Carlton only had three rooms left, so that's the best we could come up with. I'm sorry." Kendra Block said.

"But mom!"

"Honey, there is nothing I can do. Go upstairs and pack, we have a long day tomorrow!"

"Ugh!" Massie stomped upstairs. DERRICK? Why him? Why couldn't her parents be friends with someone nice like Dempsey's parents?

---

"Massie Block!? I have to share a room with Massie Block?" Derrick said in a disbelieving voice, "What if she hits me?"

"Derrick Drew Harrington! That's enough! There were only three rooms left in the Ritz-Carlton, so you are just going to have to get over it." Stacey Harrington said sternly.

"But-"

"No buts. Go upstairs and pack."

"You suck. Why do you have to be friends with Massie's parents? The ugly loser. Why not Alicia Rivera's parents? She's hot!" Derrick said as he ran upstairs. Stupid Massie Block. Stupid Ritz-Carlton. Now he was stuck with some ugly loser who hit people.

---

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Derrick wake up! We've got to meet the Blocks at the airport in thirty minutes. Let's move!"

"Ughhh. Can't I just stay here?"

"No, Derrick. I am sick of your whining. Be a man and _shut up_." Drew Harrington shouted up the stairs to his son.

"Fine!" Derrick screeched. He threw off his black duvet, took a shower, put on some Chocolate Axe, put on some clothes and walked downstairs just as it was time to go.

"Derrick! Move it!" Drew yelled at Derrick as he ran down the stairs.

"I'm coming." he mumbled.

---

Massie Block stood by the Block's private jet waiting for the Harrington family to arrive so they could leave. It was a 4 hour flight and she wanted to just _get there_. Finally she saw the blond boy and his family arrive.

"Sorry we are late!" Stacey told Kendra.

"That's fine," Kendra assured.

"Let's go Massie." William told his daughter, who was clad in a plum Juicy Couture sweatsuit that said, "Long Live Queen Juicy" on the back of her hoody, Louis Vuitton suitcases, and a matching black multicolored Louis Vuitton purse.

As soon as they entered the plane, Massie took a deep breath. The scent of warm hot cocoa and buttery croissants filled her nostrils. Yum.

She gave her stuff to Anna, their flight attendant, and laid down on a soft leather couch. It was her favorite place to be on the Block jet. The leather was soft and buttery and there was a cashmere blanket and a goose-down pillow, both with the initials MAB, which stood for 'Massie Alexandra Block'.

"Why do _you _get the couch?" Massie turned around to see Derrick with his arms crossed.

"Because this is where I _always _sit. Plus this is _my _plane." Massie replied, crossing her arms.

"Massie. Share." Kendra said from up front.

"What!? This is _my _couch." Massie whined.

"Share." Kendra said sternly.

"Fine." Massie scooted over so Derrick could sit there too. "But I'm not gonna like it." she mumbled.

---

Aspen was gorgeous. Soft snow fluttered down, sticking to Massie's eyelashes and hair. Street lamps gave the night a warm glow and stars twinkled above. The Ritz-Carlton was gorgeous too. It was a big, luxurious lodge with its own personal slopes. When they arrived, the staff gave out more hot cocoa and big homemade chocolate chip cookies.

Just when Massie was about to bite into one, Derrick whispered, "Do you really think you should be eating that? Fattie," so she put it back.

They quickly checked in and got on the big steel elevator and rode up to the top floor, where their 3 Presidential Suites were.

As soon as Derrick and Massie got into theirs, Massie said, "Ground Rules: No farting, burping, doing anything gross, and you must keep the bathroom clean. Stay on your side of the suite and I'll stay on my side."

"Fine." Derrick agreed and unpacked his suitcase.

"I'm going to go get ready." Massie said.

"Whatever, loser."

Massie rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom.

---

When Massie walked out she was wearing 7 for all mankind skinny jeans, short brown uggs, and a cute sweater with a fuzzy hoody. Her face had little makeup, just mascara, powder, and strawberry lipgloss. Derrick had to admit: She looked gorgeous. But he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Hey ugly."

"Hey uglier." Massie replied, then walked out the door. This was going to be a _long _three weeks.

---

**Woah. That was a LONG chapter. I hope you liked it! Review!!!**


	3. Hitting the Slopes

**I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter. Now we move on... :) keep the reviews going and I'll try to update every day!**

---

Massie Block woke up to the sound of 3OH!3's "Starstrukk". She opened her eyes to see Derrick smirking with his arms crossed, like he was expecting her to scream. Instead of doing what he wanted her to do, she got up calmly and put on her contacts.

"Aren't you gonna yell at me?" he asked like the smartass he was.

"Um, _no_."

"What? Girls like you _hate _this kind of music."

"Actually, 3OH!3 is my favorite band, and this is one of my favorite songs." Massie replied.

"Nuh-uh. Stop lying." Derrick sniffed.

"I'm not. See?" She threw him her iPod touch. There it was, under Most Listened To:

"PunkB*tch" by 3OH!3

"Starstrukk" by 3OH!3

"Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3

"New Divide" by Linkin Park

"Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship (feat. Leighton Meester)

"Dude. You have awesome music." Derrick said in awe.

Massie shrugged, "I know." then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Over her shoulder she said, "By the way. I'm not a dude." Then shut the door.

---

Derrick Harrington was surprised at himself. He had complimented Massie on her music. He had never complimented her before. Ever. He shook his head. What, now he was starting to go soft? This could not happen. He was going to have to step it up on the snarky comments.

When Massie came out of the bathroom an hour later he said, "What took you so long? Had to shave your man-beard?"

Massie turned bright red. Satisfaction.

"Whatevs, Derrick. It's time to go snowboarding. Move your lazy sack." Massie said.

---

The slopes were amazing. Derrick had already gone off- _finally_- to go flirt with some bimbos, so she was free of his stupid comments. She did her jump-turn and started down the slope. It was great and she felt free... until she was knocked over by somebody.

_Bam!_

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." Massie got up. Ehmagawd. He was gorgeous. Chocolate brown eyes that were rimmed with thick black lashes, shaggy (not long) brown hair, red, kissable lips- H.A.W.T.!

"I'm Massie Block." She said reaching out to shake his hand.

"I'm Josh Hotz." he blushed, "It's nice to meet you....I mean... uh... bump into you?"

Massie giggled. His last name said it all.

"Again... I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." Josh said.

"Um... How?" Massie asked.

"Hmm. How about I buy you some hot chocolate?" He offered.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. C'mon. It's really no big deal. After all, I owe you."

"Um, sure. Thanks." Massie grinned. Nothing was better than getting offered hot cocoa by a hawtie.

---

When Massie and Josh arrived back at the café by the slopes, Derrick was flirting with some stupid-looking brunette girl named Rachel. He looked furious as Josh bought _one _hot cocoa with _two _straws.

"Sorry," Josh said, "I only have enough money for one. You don't mind if we share, do you?"

"Not at all." Massie flashed him a bright smile. Josh blushed.

"So tell me about yourself." Josh said.

"I'm Massie Block, I'm fourteen, I'm an only child, and I go to Briarwood Academy, which is in Westchester, New York."

"Really? I live in Westchester too!" Josh said.

"No way! Where do you go to school?" Massie asked.

"Greyson Academy."

"Ehmagawd! We soo need to hang sometime!" Massie offered.

"Yeah. We should." Josh smiled at her.

"Massie!" Massie turned to find Derrick, "Um. I need to talk to you."

Massie sighed. "What Derrick?"

"Come _here!_"

"Fine. I'll be right back." Massie smiled and walked over to Derrick.

"_WHAT?"_

"Who's he?"

"Josh. Why do you care?"

"I dunno, but you know, its dangerous to talk to strangers."

"Since when are you my mom?"

"I'm not. And I'm glad. I'd cry if I had a daughter as ugly as you."

"If that's all, I'm leaving!" Massie spat and went back to Josh.

"Sorry about that..." she apologized.

Josh stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry... I didn't know you had a boyfriend." He said looking down.

Massie cackled, "Derrick!? You think _Derrick_ is my boyfriend? Please. No. I hate him. He's my mom's friend's son and we are vacationing together. He's so annoying! Ew!"

Josh smiled, "Oh, okay. Wanna go another round on the slopes? I promise I won't knock you down again."

"Loser buys hot chocolate!" Massie announced.

"You're so on!"

And off they went.

---

Rachel was getting old. Fast. And Derrick couldn't help but think about Massie and that guy Jack or whatever. How could she like that loser? He was way hotter than him. Why didn't she like him? Derrick sighed and mumbled some excuse why he had to go. He was going to find about about this John kid.

---

"Hey do you know who that kid is?" Derrick asked a waitress. He pointed to Josh, who was sitting and laughing with Massie.

"Oh, you mean Josh Hotz?" the waitress replied.

"Yeah. Him."

"He is the only heir to the Hotz fortune. They come here every year. Major buckage that kid's gonna get. And he's really nice, and definitely good looking." She narrowed her eyes at Derrick. "Why?"

"No reason."

"You like that brunette girl, don't you?"

"No!"

"Mhm. Sure." the waitress walked away. Great. Looks like this guy was major competition. _Why do you even care?_ his brain asked. _Because. She has to like you. You can't lose your touch. _

But his heart was replying, _because you like her_. But as always, he ignored it.

**---**

**Hate? Like? LOVE? Tell me in a review and I'll update ASAP :)**


	4. Under the Mistletoe

A/N: I am writing this on my best friend's laptop, which doesn't have Word- which means I have to write it on notepad. Sorry!!

---

"Josh! Stop it!" Massie giggled as Josh put whipped cream on the tip of her nose.

"Whyyyy?" Josh moaned, "it's fun!"

"Okay, so putting whipped cream on me gives you joy. That's not weird at all."

Josh stuck out his toungue, "You suck."

"Nope. I rock." Josh said, then leaned in.

"Why is that Derrick guy staring at us?" he whispered in her ear. It gave her tingles.

Massie shrugged, "I dunno. 'Cuz he's a freak."

"I think he likes you."

Massie laughed out loud, "Yeah right. He makes fun of me all the time."

"He's probably too stupid to realize it. I mean look at you. You are gorgeous." Josh reasoned.

"Aww Thanks. But I'm not."

"You so are. Trust me." Massie blushed.

"Thanks..." Massie looked at her Juicy Couture watch. "Sorry I gotta go. See ya tomorrow!"

---

Derrick and Massie ended up on the same elevator up to their room. When they got off the people behind them said, "Kiss!"

"WHAT!?" Massie and Derrick whipped around.

"Kiss. You are under mistletoe." a woman with a British accent said.

They looked up. Sure enough, they were.

"Um..."

"DO IT!" a blonde family yelled.

"Okay! God." Derrick said.

He leaned in and softly kissed Massie on her lips. Tingles and fireworks exploaded between the two. Soon enough, Derrick's and Massie's tongues were entangled and suddenly Derrick's hands were stroking Massie's hair.

"God! We said kiss, not eat eachother's faces off!" the little blonde boy said.

Massie and Derrick broke apart. They stared at eachother for a few minutes then screamed, "EW!"

"Yeah right," the boy said, "You like eachother."

"Shut up!" They yelled at him.

"Gross." Massie said.

"EW!" Derrick chimed.

But they couldn't deny it: it felt GOOD.

---

HOPED YOU LIKED/LOVED IT!!!!

-glamourocity.

*i know it's short. sorry!!*


	5. Movie Mayhem

**More Reviews, More Chapters. I haven't reviewed till now cuz hardly anyone reviewed...**

---

Derrick couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. When he kissed Alicia and Kristen and Olivia it _never _felt that way. When he kissed Massie it felt like the world was right and everything was perfect and sparks flew. With all the other girls all that was going through his mind was "I'm the man!".

Then Derrick's thoughts drifted to Josh, with his stupid dark hair, weirdly red lips, and how he flexed every time he put his arm around Massie. Sure, he'd done that move many times, but he wasn't the one doing it to Massie, that Jack guy was. And Derrick was so not okay with that.

Hold up, wait a minute! Massie? How could he like Massie, the girl he had made fun of for almost two years? Love is not hate and hate is not love. Right? Or wrong? Could he really like Massie? Or was it the thrill of the game that turned him on? These days he just didn't know.

---

A week later Josh _finally _asked Massie to go on a date with him. Massie was ecstatic. Sure, the kiss with Derrick was ah-may-zing, but after he'd treated her like crap, them being a couple was as likely as Dan and Blair getting together on _Gossip Girl_. Anyway, Josh had that rugged, Abercrombie & Fitch look to him. Derrick's was more cute, puppy-eyed.

"Dance Flick?" Massie asked as the limo pulled up to AMC.

"Sure. I heard it was hilarious."

"Me too."

As Josh and Massie walked into the theater, their hands touched. Spark! Both Massie and Josh blushed. Gawd!, Massie thought, The same spark-again!! What's with this?

---

Derrick Harrington quickly found a seat right by Josh and Massie's.

**30 Minutes Later...**

Derrick was practically falling asleep. What the hell was this? He looked around. OH SHIT. Massie and Josh. In full lip-lock.

---

**-Massie's point of view-**

He's kissing me! And it felt oh-so good! Luckily 5 minutes earlier I applied more peach lipgloss. Mmmmm.... A warm tingly feeling enveloped me. I knew I had felt this feeling before...when? Then it hit me. Derrick. When I was kissing Derrick. That didn't mean I liked him... did it?

Then I saw a flash of blond hair and caramel eyes. Speak of the devil.

"Massie! What the hell are you doing?" Derrick demanded.

"She's kissing me." Josh said.

"Was I talking to you? Hell no. So shut the hell up." Derrick snapped at him.

"Dude, why are you so possessive over her? You treat her like shit and then expect her to like you or something!" Josh yelled.

"This is better than the movie!" a teenager with black hair and green eyes said.

"Oh you just think your sooo sweet don't you? Back off. You are just an asshole-" Derrick was cut off by Josh.

"I'm the asshole? Look at you!" With that Derrick punched him in the face. Josh punched him in the stomach. Soon they were in a full brawl.

"Stop it!" I screamed. They kept going.

"STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I'm leaving," Josh said, "I'll text you later."

"Look what you did Derrick! I hate you!" I yelled and ran away.

He looked hurt. I knew that because his eyes were wide and he didn't come out for 10 minutes. But Josh was right. Why _was_ he so possessive?

---

**I know, I know. It's short. But I have exams. So it's the best I could do. Plus I didn't get so many reviews so....**

**REVIEW for more.**

**More Reviews, Longer Chapters QUICKER. (:**


	6. Burnin Up

**Sorry for the wait. **

**I've been really busy.**

**---**

Josh was wearing a Yankees cap the next day.

"So you like the Yankees huh?" Massie said, smirking.

"Yeah they rock! How do you know them?"

"They are only the best MLB team _ever._" Massie smiled.

"Like _you _know baseball." a voice said. Derrick.

"What do you want, Derrick?" Massie growled.

"I... I came to apologize. I'm really sorry about the way I acted. I hope all three of us can come out friends." Derrick said. He actually looked genuine.

"I forgive you." Massie said.

"I forgive you too," Josh said, "But if you are an ass again I'm gonna kick your butt."

"Deal." Derrick said.

"C'mon, let's hit the slopes!" Massie squealed, excited because today was snowy and perfect for skiing.

--

_before_

"Hey Cammie." Derrick said over his iPhone.

"Yo, D, wassup?" Cam replied, a bit dazily. Derrick decided to ignore it.

"Nothing... Okay, dude, I need love advice." Derrick confessed.

"Ahh, found yourself a hot blond?" Cam replied.

"Brunette."

"Ohh. French?"

"Nope."

"What's her name?"

"Uh..."

"Dude, who is it?"

"It's Massie." Derrick admitted.

Cam laughed. "Good one, D. Now really, who is it?"

"I'm not kidding. I like Massie."

"WHAT!? Everyone hates her. Did you hear what she did to Olivia?" Cam screeched.

"Look she's hot. And nice. And gorgeous. And amazing." Derrick said, his voice becoming dreamy.

"Dude! Stop sounding so lovesick."

"Why? You sounded a bit 'lovesick' at the beginning of this conversation."

"Okay, fine, so I'm kinda in love with Claire Lyons, but that's different."

"Claire is Massie's best friend. She hates you 'cause you are always mean to her."

"I think I know that," Cam snapped.

"Then be nice to Massie and help _me _out and I'll get Massie to tell Claire it's okay to like you." Derrick replied.

"Fine." Cam replied, "So what'd you do?"

"Um..."

"D! What the hell did you do?"

"I kinda followed her and this guy Josh she's dating to the movies and got into a fight with him when I saw them kissing."

"Derrick, you idiot! She probably hates you now."

"I knowwwww." Derrick whined.

"Well what you need to do now is ask her for forgiveness."

"What?"

"Girls are suckers for apologies." Cam told him, "Trust me."

"Fine. What else."

"Become friends with her. Eventually they will break up. Trust me." Cam offered.

"What if they don't?"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Cam replied.

"Fine."

"Go!" Cam said, "and remember to make it sincere."

--

When Massie & Derrick got back from the slopes, Massie thought long and hard about her feelings. She liked Josh, she really did, but she started not getting butterflies when she was around him. He would kiss her and she would think of Derrick. She decided to go talk to Josh. She, of course, wouldn't say her feelings for Derrick, but maybe talking to him would get the butterflies back and make their relationship work.

--

When Massie got to the downstairs bar she saw an unbelievable sight. Josh making out with a blond girl.

"Josh! WHAT THE HECK!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry about the text, Mass. I could tell you liked Derrick." Josh spoke softly.

"What text?" she looked on her phone.

**Josh: **hey...i think we should break up...i think u like derrick & i dnt wana b n the way. friends?

"Oh." she said, "Okay. I get it. Sorry."

"We can still be friends right?" Josh asked.

"'Course."

--

When Massie got to the room she saw Derrick.

"Were you out with your boyfriend?" he questioned with a hint of bitterness.

"We broke up." she replied, looking down. She wasn't sure he liked her yet, so she prepared herself for a snarky comment.

"I'm so sorry Mass!" he said instead, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think it was for the best. I like someone else."

"Is it that guy at the ski shop?" Derrick asked.

"Ew no."

"Who then?"

"I can't tell you." Massie replied.

"Whyyy?" Derrick whined.

"I just can't."

"Fine."

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Massie offered.

"Okay."

"You first." Massie told him. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Derrick said.

"Who do you like?"

Derrick blushed. "Tell me!"

"I don't know if I should." Derrick said, "It could make things...awkward."

"Like they already aren't? Just spill."

"Fine... I like... you." Derrick immediately turned bright red. "Your turn."

"Dare."

"Who do _you _like?" Derrick questioned.

"That's a truth dressed up as a dare." Massie complained.

"Just answer!"

"Fine. I like you." Massie mumbled.

Derrick's head snapped up.

"No. Way."

"Mhm..." Massie blushed.

"Well..."

"AWKWARD." Massie said.

"It's okay. I mean... I like you too."

"Yeah."

"So... we can go out. If you want to that is." Derrick spoke quickly.

"Um yeah I would." Massie smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"What?" Derrick asked, confused.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare, why."

Massie leaned in close to his face. "I dare you to kiss me."

Derrick leaned in and connected their lips. Immediately sparks flew. It felt so good and so right. Massie knew that Josh was right to dump her. It was for the best. Because what she felt for Derrick was incomparable to what she felt for Josh. Massie immediately fell back on the bed. Derrick's tongue touched Massie's lips and she quickly accepted. Their tongues massaged each other and their hands were wrapped around each other: Derrick's hands were holding Massie's face and Massie's hands were holding Derrick's broad, muscular shoulders. Derrick's hands moved through her long brown hair. Massie quickly straddled Derrick, then pulled away.

"That's enough for one night." Massie smirked then walked into her bedroom.

--

**FACEBOOK**

**Massie Block **changed her relationship status from _single _to _in a relationship _with **Derrick Harrington.

* * *

**

_67 comments _--- Like

**Alicia Rivera **_8:32 PM_

How Pathetic. You have to pretend to get a boyfriend hahaha.

* * *

**Derrick Harrington **_ 8:37 PM_

actually, i really am dating her.

* * *

**Kristen Gregory **_8:41 PM_

even more pathetic. u have 2 hack in2 D's profile. Loser.

* * *

**Cameron Fisher **_8:43 PM_

actually they rly r going out.

* * *

**Alicia Rivera **_8:46 PM_

now ur having ppl lie 4 u? nice.

* * *

**Massie Block added a picture.

* * *

**

**Massie Block **_8:49 PM_

does that prove it alicia?

* * *

**Alicia Rivera **_8:57 PM_

wow d. you stooped rly low this time.

* * *

**Derrick Harrington **_9:02 PM_

actually i stooped rly low wen i went out with YOU.

* * *

_Show 59 more comments..._

--

**I gave ya'll a really REALLY REALLY long chapter for the wait.**

**Review for more....**

**MORE REVIEWS, LONGER & MORE OFTEN CHAPTERS (:**


	7. Facebook Fights & Dylan Comes to Town

**EVEN THOUGH I didn't get the reviews I wanted, I decided to be nice **

**--**

The next morning Massie checked her Facebook. She chuckled at the comments that were directed at Alicia, but there were new, interesting ones.

**FACEBOOK**

**Massie Block** changed her relationship status to _single _ to _in a relationship _with **Derrick Harrington**

_103 comments---like

* * *

_

See All

* * *

**Olivia Ryan **_8:24 AM_

OMG, Massie is a abusist.

* * *

**Claire Lyons **_8:34 AM_

omg double date! (me & cam fisher r going out now) !!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Christopher Plovert **_8:40 AM_

good 4 u, d. M's hot (btw shut up olivia ur an idiot)

* * *

**Joshua Hotz **_8:42 AM_

thnk god. i tld u so massie.

* * *

**Alicia Rivera **_8:47 AM_

ooh who r u hottie?

* * *

**Joshua Hotz **_8:48 AM_

btw mass y ddnt u change ur status wen we went out? jw

* * *

**Alicia Rivera **_8:53 AM_

u went out w/ her 2????

* * *

**Joshua Hotz **_8:56 AM_

yeah. shes hot. and nice. unlike u.

* * *

**Christopher Plovert **_8:58 AM_

burn alicia. BURN. *its true* hahahaha

* * *

**Alicia Rivera **_8:59 AM_

w/e ur not that hawt neway.

* * *

**Alicia Rivera **_9:01 AM_

shut up plovert.

* * *

**Harris Fisher **_9:05 AM_

how about shut up alicia. btw like i would ever go on a date with u. those tix were 4 angela. if i were gonna tke ne 9th grader it would b massie. (NO, d, I'm NOT trying to take her from u)

* * *

**Kristen Gregory **_9:09 AM_

i agree. shut up alicia.

* * *

**Kemp Hurley **_9:12 AM_

kristen shut up. its not like u werent being a bitch. (btw derrick- good pick...and pic ;))

* * *

**Kemp Hurley **just changed his relationship status from _in a relationship _with **Kristen Gregory **to _single

* * *

_

It was all pretty funny. Especially since the boys sticking up for her were the same ones that were making fun of her just a few weeks ago. But she didn't care. It was all pleasure.

"Mass," Derrick called, "Time to go."

"Go where?" Massie questioned.

"Snow boarding."

"Dylan is coming today, remember?"

"Oh... yeah. Okay. We'll stay."

"And have some fun." Massie said, then leaned in to kiss Derrick. _knock, knock, open._

Dylan walked in right in the middle of their liplock and dropped her bags.

"Massie? Derrick?"

"Didn't you see our facebooks?" Massie asked.

"No...why?"

"Derrick and I are dating." Massie explained.

"Woahhhh. No way. What about Josh?"

"We broke up."

"Wow. Interesting events."

Derrick and Massie looked into each other's eyes and giggled. "Yeah."

"Well then... I'm just going to go into my room." Dylan picked up her bags and stalked off to her room.

"Now where were we?" Derrick whispered.

--

Later, Dylan and Massie walked together downstairs.

"You have to show me Josh." Dylan said, "I wanna know: does his last name speak the truth."

"Yes!" Massie said.

"I have to see for myself."

"Hold on. I'll text him and tell him to come here."

**Massie: **J, my friends here. come n lobby 2 say hey

**Josh: **b there n a sec

Then he appeared. Massie watched Dylan's eyes become wide circles.

"SEXY!" she whispered.

Massie giggled and noticed Josh checking her out and blushing- a good sign.

_Ehmagawd I need to get Dylan and Josh together_, Massie thought.

--

**Short and a bit of the filler. I put more facebook in, cuz you guys seemed 2 like that. I'll update soon if I get more reviews.**

**FINAL COUPLES**

**massington (with a squeeze of Plossie & maybe more Jassie)**

**dylosh (with a squeeze of Dylvert & Kylan)**

**clam (with a squeeze of Clemp)**

**OCxKemp**


	8. Massington, Clam, & Dylosh?

**SOSOSOSOSOSO sorry for the wait.**

**I was in Paris and I forgot to tell ya. **

***blush***

**Anyway, extra long chappy for you ;)**

**-xx-**

Massie jumped on Derrick's bed. "We _have _to get Dylan & Josh together."

Derrick groaned, "I _hate _playing matchmaker."

"They seriously like each other!" Massie insisted, "Plus when we get home we can go on triple dates."

Derrick groaned again, "Do we have to?"

"If Dylan is going out with Josh, I don't have to keep her preoccupied, which gives _us _time to do stuff together."

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

**-xx-**

**Massie: **hey joshie, sup

**Josh: **nuthin rly...

**Massie: **so watd u thnk of my friend???

**Josh: **she was amazing

**Josh: **i mean rly cool

**Massie: **u shuld ask her out

**Josh: **i just met her. besides she prob duznt like me

**Massie: **she def does. just take the risk, josh!

**Derrick: **ask dylan out dude!

**Josh: **u 2 now?

**Derrick: **wat? shes hot. n totally ur type. plus shez rly nice.

**Josh: **ru sure?

**Massie: **def

**Derrick: **positive

**-xx-**

"_Ehmagawd_, Mass, do you think he likes me?" Dylan asked, bouncing up and down on Massie's bed.

"Yeah! I think so. I mean what's not to like?"

"What if he doesn't like redheads?" Dylan questioned.

"I think he told me he does."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"He's too hawt. I'm sure he doesn't like someone like me?" Dylan sighed.

"What do you mean, Dyl? You're gorgeous."

"I have thunder thighs!"

"No you don't, Dyl. You need to be more confident. Boys like confidence."

"Suddenly you have a boyfriend, so now you're a boy expert? You never got _anyone _before." Dylan snapped.

Massie widened her eyes in shock that Dylan would say that.

Dylan sighed. "I'm sorry Mass. I'm just nervous. I didn't mean it. I just _really, really, really _like Josh. I don't think I've liked someone this much before."

"What about your Derrick-obsession last year?"

"Nahh. I just liked him because he was popular. With Josh, I just feel a connection. Is that weird? I mean I've only known him for a day, but I just feel like something is there."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. With Derrick it was kinda like that. Even though we hated each other, there was something there. I think we were just too ignorant to see it."

"Yeah."

"And anyway, I texted him and he seemed like he really, really liked you."

"This is weird. I mean I _just _met him. Do you think it's going to fast."

Massie giggled. "Dylan, you worry too much. Just let it be. I think it's meant to be."

"Okay Massie. Thanks."

Massie smiled. "No Prob."

**-xx-**

"Derrick, Are you sure I'm not rushing it. I just got out of a relationship!"

"Josh, God, stop worrying it. I think you guys have like a connection."

"Yeah. I can kinda feel it."

"I kinda had that with Massie, it just took a while for me to get it."

"Are you supposed to get it?"

"Trust me, I'm the chick guru. If it feels right, the feeling is all good. I mean _sometimes _you get that from looking at a girls boobs but most of the time it's cuz it's right."

"Chick guru?"

"Yes, chick guru," Derrick snapped, "I'm very good with the ladies."

Josh rolled his eyes, "Dude, you are so egotistical."

"But look at me. I have every right to be."

Josh picked up a soccer ball plushie and chucked it at Derrick's head. "Sure."

"Whatever, Hotz." Derrick growled, "At least I am man enough to make a move."

"You know what, where's Dylan?"

"In Massie's room, why?"

"I'll be right back." Josh said through his teeth.

Josh opened Massie's door without knocking. Dylan sat on Massie's bed criss-cross applesauce.

"Dylan, will you go out with me."

Dylan blushed a scarlett red. "Uh...um..." she stammered.

Massie reached over and pinched Dylan on the arm.

"Yeah!"

Josh smiled. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow, Dylan."

Massie cleared her throat.

"And Massie."

Massie smiled.

Josh shut the door and walked back to Derrick's room.

"Done."

"Huh?" Derrick looked up from his issue of Sports Illustrated with Naomi Campbell on it.

"I asked her out." Josh said simply.

Derrick widened his eyes. "What?"

"I. Asked. Her. Out." Josh said slowly, like he was talking to a 3 year old.

"Good for you, dude."

"You don't think I'm going too fast?"

"You sound like a chick." Derrick informed him. "And you can _never _go too fast."

Josh nodded. "Okay well I'm tired. Later."

"Later." Derrick said, barely looking up from his magazine.

**-xx-**

"I'm going out with Josh Hotz! I'm going out with Josh Hotz! I'm going out with Josh Hotz!" Dylan bounced up and down like a little girl.

"Calm down, Dylan."

"Sorry. So what's next? I mean sure we are going out, but what do we do now?"

"You need to get to know each other. It's okay that this whole thing is going fast, but you can't go out without knowing each other. You should go on some dates, like dinner or something, and just talk."

Dylan nodded, like she understood completely.

"Doesn't Dylan Hotz have a ring to it?"

**-xx-**

**Dylan Marvil **changed her relationship from _single _to _in a relationship _with **Joshua Hotz**

_53 comments _Like

* * *

**Claire Lyons **_3:57 AM_

OMG!!!! TRIPLE DATE!!!!!!

* * *

**Alicia Rivera **_7:57 AM_

something is wrong with the world.

* * *

**Olivia Ryan **_8:12 AM_

no fairs. hes hot.

* * *

**Christopher Plovert **_8:18 AM_

kemps jealous.

* * *

**Kemp Hurley **_8:23 AM_

no way. ur the jealous one. & ur a lier.

* * *

**Christopher Plovert **_8:26 AM_

it's spelled L-I-A-R, stupid. and that's what _you _are. You are a jealous, stupid liar.

* * *

**Derrick Harrington **_8:31 AM_

yeah. i told u i was the chick guru. & calm down dudes.

* * *

**Olivia Ryan **_8:44 AM_

omg ur a indian chicken person?

* * *

**Derrick Harrington **_8:52 AM_

wtf? what the hell is _that _supposed to mean.

* * *

**Cameron Fisher **_9:03 AM_

it means olivia is a complete and utter _idiot.

* * *

_

_Show 43 more comments..._

**-xx-**

"Hey Derry." Massie said, walking into Derrick's room.

"Hey Mass." A mischievous glint shone in his caramel eyes.

"Dylan and Josh are on a date. And you know what that means..." Massie smirked.

Derrick pinned Massie to the wall and put his mouth on hers. Massie licked his lower lip. He smelled like chocolate Axe and tasted like TANG. Massie pushed herself off the wall and pushed Derrick on the bed with her on top. For some reason she was extremely horny... maybe it was the TANG? Straddling him, she ripped off his shirt while still kissing him and felt his hard abs. Derrick, in return, ripped off her shirt and squeezed her breasts. Then Derrick sucked on Massie's neck, leaving a hickey. Derrick kissed Massie all over from her lips to her cheek bone to her collarbone, giving her shivers. Massie sucked on his lower lip for a while and traced Derrick's spine with her fingertips. Derrick rolled over so that he was on top of her. He started kissing his way down her neck and down her tummy to her belly button. Massie turned over and squeezed him tighter to her. They started grinding fast and hard while kissing. Suddenly, Massie broke away. She already had done too much. Her shirt was off! She quickly got up off of Derrick, grabbed her shirt, muttered "sorry", then ran out of the room.

She felt instantly bad. They hadn't even been going out that long and he had seen her with her shirt off! Massie laid down and called Claire.

"I think I went to far with Derrick."

"What'd you do?"

"I took his shirt off and he took mine off."

"Mass, that's not that bad. I have problems of my own."

"Why, is something wrong with Cam?"

"No, it's not Cam, it's Danny."

"Danny? Your ex?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's like stalking me! He keeps telling me he loves me and all this. I mean he's really nice and all but seriously! It's creeping me out! And Cam found out and thinks I don't like him anymore."

"I would tell him I still like him. Sooner or later he's going to figure it out so it's better to just cut it off now with D. I mean sure, it's hard to do, but it's got to be done. Tomorrow at the latest."

"What if Cam won't believe me? Then I'll have no one."

"It's a risk that needs to be taken."

**-xx-**

Meanwhile, Derrick lay in his room, thinking about Massie would stop so suddenly and run away. If she wanted to go slower, they would've gone slower. He couldn't understand her. Then a disturbing thought popped in his mind. What if she still liked Josh? Derrick shook the thought out of his mind. Massie & Josh had broken up so that Massie and him could go out. And Massie kept pushing to get Josh and Dylan together. So she couldn't _possibly _still like Josh... could she?

The more Derrick thought about it, the more it made sense. Massie was trying to get over Josh because Dylan liked him. Massie didn't even like him! She was just using him!

Derrick shook his head. That didn't even make sense. He'd better go talk to Massie about this. There was probably a reasonable explanation of why she'd run out like that. Just because she ran out, it didn't necessarily mean she had pictured Josh in her head. Had it?

Derrick opened the door and walked to Massie's room. She was talking to someone.

"Tell him I still like him. Sooner or later he's going to figure it out so it's better to just cut it off now with D. I mean sure, it's hard to do, but it's got to be done. Tomorrow at the latest."

Derrick walked back to his room and slammed his door shut. Massie still liked Josh. And she was going to break up with him.

**-xx-**

**Gasp! Poor D heard wrong! **

**Is he going to break up with Massie?**

**Or confront her?**

**Is Clam going to prevail?**

**What about Dylan and Josh?**

**How'd their date go?**

**If you want to know, review!**

**BTW this was 7 pages, which is a LOT for me!**


End file.
